Heavens High
by suizome
Summary: Vignettes of an Alternate Universe in which all the Characters go to an all boys boarding school called Heavens High in Kansas. Mostly Destiel driven, however I might do other pairings. EDIT: Managed to fix my paragraph breaks, now it's legible. I apologize to everyone who had to read such atrocities.
1. The Break Away

**The Break Away** : **Destiel**

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, November 20th, the day before Cas and the entire Heavens High school was released to go back to their families for the holidays. It was, not only this, but it was also Cas's birthday, though Cas was not excited. The wet leaves falling from their tall aspiring white and almost bare trees. They were almost as sturdy as mountain and yet could be chopped with a simple axe. There in that idealistic scene where he would have sat silently to ponder he was quickly surrounded by the football team. His old team mates and they were not happy.

"Do you think you're better than us Castiel?" Raphael said, his fists cracking against his palms. It was Michael's posse, of course Michael not wanting to get involved. Cas was sure that their leader was dealing with trying to convince his brother Lucifer to join the team after Jeho left as their coach. The reason Cas had left, he was not going to toke up on roids like the rest of the team had already begun to do. He knew it was cheating and he did not enjoy dealing with such problems, he wanted to be able to choose and he knew his team wouldn't allow that, so he quit.

Leaning back against the tree, he played with the edges of his trench coat. Should he take it off, where they going to try to fight him? Would he even stand to win? He began trying to calculate a way to get out of this situation.

Cas coughed for a moment, the icy scratching the back of his dry throat as he said, "I never stated I was better than anyone, and if that is what you perceived when resigned, I wish to apologize for that was never my intention."

"What if Uriel gets sick or injured?" Raphael said as he took a step closer. "You said you would take his place on the field. You know you're are best back up Halfback, what's with you leaving us?"

"I-I" Castiel stuttered. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. He knew the answer to his question was at a lost cause. How could he even explain his position with even silently and accidentally imply how he felt he didn't enjoy their drug habits. How Dean and Sam had shown him the destructive parts of drugs? He didn't want his free will taken away because he decided to get addicted to something.

Castiel's thoughts stopped spinning immediately as he was picked up by the collar, his tie twisting backwards as he struggled on the large hand gripping at his throat. He gasped looking at them all, they almost seemed to be glowing as they stood their in their white leather varsity jackets, the sunsetting at their backs. Feeling his back get slammed against the white bark of crab apple tree, it's dark red leaves shedding around them.

Flipping his legs up, he used his legs to promptly kick Raphael in the chest, before the two of them fell over, Cas now out of his grip, gasping for air. Rubbing his collar, he was forced back up by Uriel and the other team, his arms now wrapped around his back. Raphael, managing to stand up again rubbed his chest. "Just go tell the coach you change your mind and we'll let you go."

"I prefer to make my own choices Raphael," Cas said, his blue eyes stabbing into Raphael's dark black eyes.

Raphael then quickly yanked at his white shirt, Castiel's buttons tearing revealing his chest to the icy air to bring him closer, the scratch of the impact marking on his skin. As he was lifted, he blow was aimed towards his gut over and over. After a blow to his own head, Castiel finally woke up from the pain screaming at his jaw and raising his feet in the air kicked Raphael once again, making sure to land on his captors' feet to make the two football players back off. Ducking under Raphael's second grasp at his coat, he felt a kick to his back from another player until he heard on of the guys cry in pain, "My eyes!"

Feeling a hand grab at his bruise shoulder, he punched the captor in the chest making a familiar voice say ooph. Looking up, he blinked a few times, realizing it was Sam. Shocked, he followed him out, Sam making a whistling noise as Dean continued pumping a water gun filled with a strange red liquid into the football players eyes, shooting anyone who got too close to the two of them in the face.

The three of them sprinting off, they managed to sprint so far and fast that they hid themselves inside the school building in several different closets until finally they heard the Angels give up chasing them (with the help of one of Sam's hex bag stink bombs).

As the three of them went to the roof, Sam said, "I'm going to the cafeteria to get us some water. I'll be right back."

Nodding, the both of them laid on the open roof panting. The cold air now stabbing at his bruises, he could only see Dean sit up, shaking his arms for a second before dropping the water gun between the two of them.

Dean's green eyes looked over to Cas saying, "Are you nuts?"

Feeling a shove at his injured shoulder, Cas could only hiss as he flinched against the pain. Managing to shuffle himself up to a sitting position, he began to observe his injuries. Bruises were everywhere, but it didn't seem as if he broke anything. Of course, he was going to need to get to his own room and strip naked just to make sure.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful when you dropped out you stupid son of a bitch? What were you thinking? You didn't even tell me you were going to quit today!"

"I learned my opportunity to leave was ticking away. I was to either serve the Angels, or myself. And I certainly hadn't thought about tell you when I decided to take immediate action," Cas rebuttled. He didn't even realize there was blood dripping down his crack lip as he spoke.

Slamming the concrete ground with his fists, Dean growled, "Don't give me that crap! You have a cell phone. I've got a cell phone. You could have called me."

"I'm out of minutes!" Cas shouted.

Turning his head away, Castiel was just so pissed and in pain. He didn't want to hear all this shit from Dean. He knew he had been careless, he didn't need Dean to tell him that. His chest stinging in pain, his face burning as he shivered in the corner, trying to wrap his dirty and wet trench coat around his bare chest. Cas could only shiver in their silence, his skin prickling in the Autumn cold, the sun setting in front of them.

Feeling a giant heap of heat suddenly thrown in his lap, Cas observed the hamburger scented leather jacket now clumped there. Turning his head to say thank you to Dean, he saw Dean leaning against the railing watching the sun rising. His bright red and yellow gun, which had been laying between them hanging against a ratty, DIY duct tape holster he had made for against his tight. The dirt and blood streaks on his white t-shirt could not even make him seem any more blindingly stunning. Managing to stand himself up, he folded his trench coat, placing it in his pack before he put on the hot leather jacket.

Walking over the railing, he watched the sun set against the bright and brilliant wind blown leaves. Dean's warm hand resting in Cas's black hair, messing it up. Cas looked up at Dean into his gentle green eyes, a smirk looking down on him.

"Happy Birthday stupid."


	2. Heads Down, Thumbs Up : Fixed

**Heads Down, Thumbs Up **: **Destiel Moment**

It had been a somber, but sweltering hot, last day of school. Even though Heavens High was well air conditioned inside, the halls a sparkling white with this mysterious power to make his clean cut patent black leather shoes barely even making a scuff in. It seemed every time the bell rang and he had to go to a different division building, the humidity outside just seemed swoop across with each step towards the Gaea building, especially for Castiel.

Pulling his hand through his short black hair, he could feel the wax he placed to keep it up melting away. Glopping on to his skin, the wax caused his fingers to stick together and the only thing he could do, trying not to get the school's sky blue suit uniform dirty, he grabbed his white messenger bag and opened the cover trying to wipe it on his lucky trench coat. He was going to need to wash when he returned to the dormitories on his own time and he was sure that Alfie was going to comment how Cas had just washed it yesterday after the torrential summer storm they had two days ago, but it had been the coach's coat that he had gave him when he had been ordered to convince Dean Winchester to join the Heavens High Angels' football team.

Walking to one side of the building, he stepped into the locker room, the shoulders of his old football team mates hitting against his shoulders as he tried to push through. They still despised him after he had left the football team, but he was tired of playing water boy and well…

Feeling his right side crash into the tiled wall next to them, he stayed silent to the pain screaming up his arm. Not sure how to react a familiar, callused hand grabbed him, the pain in his arm vanishing silencing, through the thick group of line backs by the shirt pushing aside a few of the Angel Football members. With a brisk tone, Dean said, "Hey, watch it!"

There was silence, angered stares between Raphael and Dean. However, the other Angels, even though glaring at Dean pulled, Raphael out.

"Damn, you're a handful Cas," he said. Dean's hands off of him once the angels were gone. He tilted his head towards the lockers and said, "So, are you going to just stand there or think you can manage to get yourself ready for gym class bright eyes?"

Blinking his eyes a few times, Cas rubbed his temples and said quickly, "Excuse me. I apologize, I'm not quite used to the summer here in Kansas."

"Still keep forgetting this is your first year here," Dean said.

After managing to scrounge about in his locker for his gym uniform, the three of them (Sam joining them after he finished his half-caf, double vanilla latte he had grabbed from the cafeteria) stood against the wall in the shade away from the others guys. Flipping through Mr. Winchester's old travel book, they mumbled some things quietly to themselves about the places they were going to go over the summer when suddenly the whistle blew and they all lined themselves on the frying pan asphalt to be counted by the gym teacher.

It felt as if hours had passed as Cas stood there in his sneakers. He had to keep lifting his feet from off the payment just to hope his shoes didn't melt. Rubbing the back of his neck, he was starting the cool autumn of his birthday just a good seven months ago. The cool wind breathing across his neck, the bright colors of November leaves crumpled under his feet. With tons of delicious food hanging across his parents' table. Blinking his eyes a few times, he noticed the class moving inside to a portable.

As they entered, Cas gazed around the little room. It was a tiny little portable, no more than ten desks long and low enough that Sam's long and messy brown hair tickled the roof. The yellowish dusty wallpaper had been peeling off the walls, giving the class room a rundown look the desks covered with an inch of dust.

Managing to find three desks, Dean ushered Cas to follow, the three of them crowding around the book. However, before they could even get into planning the summer they were interrupted with the lights flickering on and off. Hearing Dean mutter his typical "son of a bitch", Cas smiled and leaned away to see what the class was doing.

The class, like a bunch of playground children, had managed to convince the majority to play a game called heads down, thumbs up. Blinking tilting his head to Dean, he whispered, "I don't understand, what's this heads down, thumbs up?"

Hearing Dean slap himself in the face, he only managed to rub the bridge of his nose. His green eyes resting on Cas in disappointment. He grunted, "And I thought point dexter here was weird one, didn't you play it in school?"

"I was home schooled as a child."

"Explains the ridiculous gibberish," Dean said with a sigh. He then turned to Sam and said, "Sammy, help me out here will ya?"

Leaning over, Sam closed his father's book and said, "Pretty much, when the lights go off you put your head down and close your eyes. A group of people will be chosen to not participate in this and instead, they will go to the people with their heads down and when the lights come back on, those who had their thumbs pushed down have to guess who chose them. If you guess right, you get to take the person's place."

"I see… this is fun?" Cas questioned, his heavy black eyebrows cocked crooked.

Dean said sarcastically, "For five year olds."

The familiar and heavy scent of cheap cologne filled the air along with short dyed blond hair, a skinny small hand slamming the desk. They could only sigh as Sam gave a shocked looked to the two of them who in turn turned to Kegan.

"Dean, I see you have volunteered!" said the snarky kid in front of the class. His dark hair was slicked back, his brown eyes simply glinted at the three of them, as he looked as if the humidity had never happened outside, the words in permanent marker with fancy letters, writing "Crowley".

Seeing the teacher in the corner of the room he closed his fist and growled through his teeth, "Why of course I did. Why wouldn't I play with you…"

Cas could only growl under his breath staring at Crowley as Dean stood up. Watching Dean be lined up side by side with the rest of the drug dealing, and yet still popular rock band "Spawns of Lucifer". He sighed as he put his head down on the desk, the lights turning off.

He would do anything to replace Dean from this point just to make sure he didn't punch the sockets out of him. Then again, Cas was pretty sure he would have been easily intimidated after struggling with Sam's own demons after handing him a strange drug called the blood. Along with Dean's own guilt about being part of the band earlier that year, making people suffer Sam's same pain. He wasn't sure how Sam was even dealing with it really, not able to meet up with the two outside of gym much thanks to Finals. Castiel did know though, that Dean was in troubling pain.

Trying to calm down his nerves, Cas let his mind wander to this summer. The thrill of the hot air blowing back as they rode across the country in the back of Dean's Impala. He could only imagine what they would do for three full months, finally able to get away from the constant blessing and curse that was this school. It seemed that everything seemed to be against them, especially Sam…

Sitting there, he could only feel his heart weigh against his lungs and stomach. He wanted this class to end, that way he could ignore any of these stupid thoughts. Pushing his head deeper into the old desk, a cloud of dust rose into his eyes nose and mouth causing to tear up, sneeze and cough at the same time.

As he coughed, the tingle came up in his arm. His face turning bright red, his whole spine turned electric. Someone touched his thumb, not only this but they pushed his thumb in. His eyes widening, he tried to peak between the crack of his folded arm and his head, but saw nothing. Bringing his hand in the darkness, he tried to study it, hoping that staring at it something would tell him who it was. Sighing, realizing it was dumb endeavor, he brought the hand close to his face. He took a deep sigh, when he noticed a familiar smell…

Hamburgers?

Wrapping his ankles around each other, he suddenly felt the temperature in the room raise. Cracking his knuckles, he was confused, it couldn't have been Dean. Dean knew he understood nothing of this game or how it worked. He was oblivious to it's inner workings, what if he messed up when it was his turn. Teeth clenched, he could feel the pressure in his own temples rise.

The lights flicking on, Castiel stood up quickly in his seat. The class laughing, he noticed Dean staring at him with his own bright green eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck, he felt sweat trickling down his face, his skin increasing it's blood flow into his cheeks to release the heat boiling in his chest. Finally, able to make eye contact with Dean.

Dean was now leaning back against the green chalkboard, his arms folded, legs slightly crossed. His green eyes which had been trying to look at Sam had switched to him. The green eyes were now boring straight into his skull and it made Cas take a gulp.

The first person guessed, Cas had his hands in his pockets. The next guy guessed and suddenly Cas's hands were fiddling with each other of each other. With each guess was a fidget until after six, he heard Crowley's smarmy voice speak above the whispers.

"So Castiel, who chose you?"

Dean still staring deeply into Cas's eyes, Cas felt his eyes get caught in the trap. Not sure what to say, he stood there silent for a whole minute. His mind racing, he finally calmed down when Dean finally said, "Talk Cas!"

"Dean!" Cas croaked like he did back in his football days. His throat dry, he sat himself down quickly. Seeing Dean walk down from the line he turned to the teacher asking to go the restroom. Getting the nod of approval, he simply left.

Rolling his eyes, Crowley said, "Get up here stupid, it's your turn!"


	3. Hell's Wonderland

Heavens High: Hell's Wonderland : Browin* AU

Dean was beginning to get very tired of leaning against the wall next to Sam's class and not anything to do either. Once or twice, one of his friends from the Senior section, like Bobby, would say hello and such, but they would eventually leave. Sometimes he would poke his head into window in the door only to see Sam taking notes, practicing for the next Model UN debate.

"What use of arguing," Dean muttered to himself, "if you know what the other guys gonna say?"

So sitting himself down, he stared at the wall as he placed his old walkman's headphones in his ears listening to one of his rock mix tapes just blanking out as he began strutting strings. It wasn't easy though, the floor was stone hard and cold against his ass, wondering how much trouble would he be in if he just dragged Sam out.

As he continued to strum the air guitar's chords, he saw Lucifer and Michael walking together within the school halls. There was nothing very new about that, even if the two of them looked completely different, they were still twins. However, what made his eyebrows raise was the nondescript paper bag with a crude scrawling of Sam's name on it.

Standing up, he pulled out the black box, turning down the wailing of the wayward son. He placed it in his pocket as started on his feet. Dean silently then began to sneak across the hallway after the two of them and fortunately was just close enough to see them go outside to where the school dumped it's crap.

Looking around silently, he found himself a crate labeled orange marmalade to stand on top to see out of the window. His green eyes squinting in the dark he noticed Crowley standing there handing out those disgusting needles filled that fucking red "Demon Blood" drug.

Gripping his hands into the frame, he tried to get a better look at who Crowley was giving it to hiding behind the dumpster, he felt himself yanked from his pedestal with a bang. Falling to the floor, he rolled to his side and stood up only to crash into another guy in heavy black coat, skinny black girl jeans hanging on his waist as Keagan.

Before Dean could react, there was a sudden kick to his balls which caused him to fall over slightly, Keagan's trolls of partners crowded in front of him, giving him not much of an escape back in the hallway. Letting one of the demons grab at his arm, he promptly wrapped his arm around the other's using it to give him air as he tripped the demon over with a powerful kick in the gut. He then pushed the man into the wall.

Hot sausages of fingers lifted him up, trying to get his arms around the man's giant hands. However, before he could get his hands hooked over the troll's meaty hands he was slammed loudly into the loud crate.

Feeling his head spin, he noticed a bright red slime sticking to his skin, the glass and wood from the shattered box. The world spinning, he panted as he was barely able to stand himself up against the wall. Drooping across the wall, he looked to a group of two giants? Was there seven Keagan's? The ten Keagan's now hopping out the door, Dean swung his face only to fall on the floor face first.

Dean shouted, his sandpaper tongue scraping against the roof of his dry mouth, "Get back here asshole and fight..."

His whole body screamed in pain only to be completely silenced in a matter of seconds. Falling limp on the floor, the world blurred up it hanging in darkness.

Tingling, his big green eyes with only tiny black dots for pupils, he stared up to see only blurs. However, he could hear every skitter of tiny insect feet that crawled up his itchy skin. Shivering, he heard Michael say, "Shit, you guys! He's going to be my quarterback once we forced him on the team."

"You think I'm glad that this fuck head here threw your precious secret weapon into my stash?" Crowley said.

The sound of a punch slapped against someone's skin in before Keagan said, "Hey! He was snooping, I wasn't expecting this to all go down. What are we going to do when his brother comes by to pick up his portion? If he sees this, he'll fuckin' flip man."

"Obviously, you idiot," Crowley said, "We hide him until then. Stick the poor bastard in the dumpster, that should help keep him quiet. We'll take care of him when business is done."

Being lifted he wiggled about in his prickly and ticklish flesh. He felt ever inch of his skin press against the hot and slimy bags as his nose was stabbed by the smell of rotting food. His bones felt like lead as he finally managed to get his numb limbs up. He saw through the tiny slit Sam's familiar shadow enter the dark alleyway. His eyes watering, Dean trying to gulp any spare saliva in his throat, he could only rasp above a whisper, "Son of bitch! You promised... no more..."

The world suddenly flashed to black, his whole world shaking. Hearing his voice being called, he felt his whole body seeming to fly through time in space until he gasped in a giant world of white. Dean's heavy eyelids lift to revealing good, old Sam kneeling in front of him, shaking his shoulder.

"I can't believe you went to sleep out her on the floor. Are you okay? You were cursing in your sleep"

Gripping Sam's shoulder tightly, he looked into Sam's eyes and studied Sam's big and tall silhouette above him. Seeing a questioning, but calm big brown puppy eyes of his younger brother he sighed with relief.

"It was just another nightmare I can add to the list. Nothing important," he said with a relieved smile.

*Browin = Is a term similar to wincest, except it's supposed to be completely nonsexual (That doesn't mean they can't be dangerously dependent of each other)


End file.
